


Silk Gloves

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Youtubers (JSE and Ipliers)
Genre: Chase is kinda a dick in this, Food Fight, I don't know how this got this long srsly, Other, This is from JJ's Perspective, fuck spacing this is long and I don't have the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: A day from JJ's Perspective.





	Silk Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not so sure this is really a short at 16 pages, but eh. I couldn't think of anything else to do with it. Enjoy!
> 
> Also... fuck spacing. This is 16 pages. I'm not going through and formatting this because I'm really kinda apathetic sometimes.

JJ let out a silent yelp as he banged his leg on the trunk at the end of his bed.

 

 _*Jumping jacknives that hurt!*_ He hopped on the foot until the pain lessened. He heard his door creak open.

 

“You okay James?” Chase stood there, concern on his face. “You broadcasted that pretty far-”

 

Oh. He hadn’t realized. _*I’m just dandy! Stubbed my toe, that’s all. Sorry to worry you!*_

 

Chase gave a smile. “It’s okay. I’ll go make sure nobody was worried. There’s breakfast downstairs if you want it.”

 

Ooh breakfast! He needed his dirty beans. He tied his shoes, grabbed his hat and jacket, and left the room, relishing the sounds that the others made in the house, once again wishing his room was less… well, silent.

 

He went down the stairs, the aura around him muffling even the creaks of the stairs. Was it a curse to be so silent? He mentally shrugged and went over to the breakfast table, smiling at the others.

 

“You okay JJ? I heard you cursing.” Marvin flipped the page of the newspaper, the sound echoing in JJ’s mind.

 

_*Me? Oh, just fine. Stubbed my toe, you know how that is.*_

 

There were general hisses in sympathy. He shrugged and dug into the stack of pancakes that appeared before him. Mmm. Pancakes. He drenched them in syrup.

 

He had just started on his bacon when he heard footsteps outside. He looked up. Nobody else seemed to have noticed. Strange. He took another bite when he heard them again.

 

_*Say, does anybody else hear anything outside?*_

 

They stared at him. “James, we’re in the middle of the house.”

 

“Y̶e̸a̶h̵,̵ ̷h̴o̶w̴ ̷t̶h̶e̶ ̷‘̶e̷l̶l̷ ̷d̵o̶ ̷y̶a̵ ̷‘̴e̸a̸r̶ ̴t̸h̷a̸t̵ ̶f̴a̶r̴?̶” Anti sipped his coffee, the sound loud to JJ.

 

“I don’t hear anything…”

 

JJ stood up, his chair silently scraping the floor. He walked over towards the front door, listening.

 

_“Ya sure this is the right place?”_

 

_“We’ve been walking around it for five minutes- I think I’d be sure. They’re your egos, jeeze.”_

 

_“Come on Mark, ya gotta cut me some slack!”_

 

His brows furrowed. Why were their creators here? He guess he might as well find out. He opened the door to see the two of them standing on the driveway.

 

_*Haven’t seen the two of ye for quite a while.*_

 

They looked over hearing his voice in their heads. “JJ!” Jack ran over and buried him in a hug, apparently not noticing that his hair turned grey the closer it came to him. “I haven’t seen ya in ages! How ya been?”

 

He clapped the man on the back and took a step back. _*I’ve been good, thanks for asking! Hey fellas! Mark and Jack are here!*_

 

There was the sound of footsteps and JJ took a few steps back, hearing somebody mutter a few choice words. _*If I were you Mark-*_

 

Mark had only had the chance to take a step back before Chase came bursting out of the door, Marvin close behind. Anti glitched onto one of the pieces of patio furniture, whistling in astonishment. “̴Y̴o̵u̵’̶r̵e̷ ̷i̴n̶ ̴t̴r̴o̶u̸b̸l̴e̵.̶~̴”̸ ̵ The glitch giggled slightly.

 

Jack blanched and held up a hand just as Chase punched him in the face. JJ’s eyes widened. He hadn’t seen Chase that angry in a long time. He reached forwards to separate the two, but a few gloved hands beat him to it. He felt the silence that surrounded him peel away like a sticker, along with the monochrome.

 

“ _*Woah woah woah! Let’s not fight about this-!*_ ” He held his arms out between the two, Mark helping Jack to his feet.

 

“What the hell man?!” Mark shouted as Chase struggled against the gloves. Marvin’s jaw was agape.

 

“Chase-”

 

“You fucking did this to me! You wrote my life like this-!” A hand clapped itself over his mouth and he glared daggers att JJ, who fought back a gulp. He gestured, directing his thoughts, and a few more gloved hands made sure Jack was okay, some holding ice and another with a cookie. JJ glared right back at Chase, his body flickering back into its signature tones.

 

_*I understand that you’re angry Chase, but I’m sure we can talk about this.*_

 

All he felt was a wash of anger in response. He pushed on.

 

_*He didn’t know you existed. He didn’t know any of us existed. You can’t blame him for that. He’s apologized.*_

 

He heard Chase yell something through the glove, the fabric muffling what he said. He felt a flash of annoyance but buried it down.

 

 _*Besides,*_ He said, letting it ring out towards them all as he adjusted his sleeves. _*We have a meeting with the Ipliers at ten. Would the two of you like breakfast?*_

 

Mark and Jack looked stunned. “What kind?”

 

“̴W̴e̶ ̷g̷o̸t̷ ̶p̸a̴n̷c̶a̴k̷e̷s̵ ̴a̸n̷d̷ ̸b̵a̴c̴o̴n̴.̴ ̶A̶n̵d̵ ̷c̸o̸f̷f̷e̶e̷,̸ ̸o̵f̷ ̶c̷o̵u̴r̷s̸e̶.̷”̶

 

They looked at each other and JJ had the hands move JJ over so they could walk inside. He sent a stray thought towards Chase before letting the hands dissolve.

 

_*Please behave. We don’t want worse injuries, now do we ol’ chap?*_

 

He left the hands to drop him onto the porch and swept inside, steadying his nerves for the meeting ahead.

  
  


\--------

  


This was a first. A meeting with both Heads present. Dark and Chase were nudged to the side of the table, and more chairs appeared. Mark sat closer to Chase, and Jack to Dark. JJ sat next to Robbie at the end, glancing at Wilford in worry.

 

_“What happened Jamie?”_

 

_*Jack and Chase got in a fight over his backstory. I think we’ve settled most of the physical mishmash but I wouldn’t be surprised if this tore a bit of a rend in their relationship.*_

 

_“People can’t really get along, now can they? I’ll see what I can do to help, don’t you fret.”_

 

He felt a stab of worry. _*No guns, if you will?*_

 

_“No, no. No weapons of any kind, I promise. We can talk like reasonable people now and then, can’t we?”_

 

Apparently he didn’t look impressed because Wilford gave a bit of a laugh. _“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll have Darky help. That chap can’t keep himself from helping other people in crisis if it affects people he doesn’t hate. I’ll make sure everything is taken care of, don’t you fret!”_

 

He sent along a feeling of relief and snapped back to the meeting. Dark cleared his throat, standing up.

 

|As you can tell, we have a few guests today. Jack, Mark, I take it you are going to oversee the meeting?|

 

“Yep.”

 

Mark just shrugged and went back to the bowl of popcorn he’d grabbed from the snacks in the middle of the table. How could one not have a meeting without snacks?

 

W̶e̴l̴l̴,̵ ̸d̶e̸s̶p̷i̴t̶e̴ ̴c̵e̷r̷t̶a̶i̴n̴…̶ ̷e̷v̸e̸n̶t̷s̶…̵ ̸I̶ ̵h̴a̴v̸e̸ ̴n̵o̶t̷h̵i̷n̵g̵ ̸t̴o̸ ̶a̷d̷d̶ ̷t̴o̸ ̷w̵h̶a̵t̵ ̵w̸e̷ ̵d̵i̵s̷c̷u̷s̷s̶e̷d̷ ̴l̵a̷s̵t̵ ̴m̷e̵e̷t̷i̶n̷g̶.̷ ̴A̵n̴y̸o̸n̵e̵ ̷e̷l̵s̸e̴?̵”

 

“Aww, Anti’s being all professortorial.”

 

“̸S̸h̵u̷t̶ ̴i̵t̴ ̸W̸i̵l̸f̸o̵r̷d̸.̶”

 

“There’s nothing fun to do!” Bing groaned, causing the sane people at the table to sigh. “Can’t I just-”

 

|No skateboards in the house Bing, we discussed this.|

 

“I said I would research alternatives for you yesterday Bing.” Blue’s glasses flashed.

 

“But that was yesterday! Goog, come on-”

 

“O̷h̵ ̷f̸o̶r̵ ̸f̷u̵c̸k̶’̷s̴ ̶s̵a̸k̵e̸ ̶j̴u̵s̶t̶ ̶s̵t̵e̸a̶l̶ ̴a̶ ̵p̷a̷i̴r̶ ̸o̴f̸ ̷C̵h̴a̷s̵e̵’̷s̵ ̶h̷e̶e̴l̴y̷s̸.̸”

 

The conversation in the room immediately stopped.

 

“Heelys. A common brand of roller shoe. Those do sound similar to your interests Bing.”

 

Chase jumped up and ran out of the room. “He is not getting to my Heelys! I use those for vlogs!”

 

Bing ran after him. “Come on bruh! Just one pair!”

 

There was an awkward silence before Jack and Mark burst out laughing. Popcorn flew through the air as Jack’s hand upset the bowl. It flew all over Dark, who was trying to not flip out. Wilford threw a bunch of grapes at one of the Jims, the other two immediately returning the favor with cheeses.

 

A pair of hands appeared, and before he can stop them they threw a slice of pineapple pizza at Anti. The room went silent as he caught the hands and stared at Anti in abject fear. Anti just grabbed a slice of cheese and threw it at him, knocking the hat off of his head. King grabbed a few peanut butter sandwiches and chucked them at Marvin. Marvin threw an apple at Robbie, who caught it midair and took a bite, unconcerned with what is going on. Jackieboy Man threw a bowl of salad at Host, landing on his head like a hat.

 

“Host wonders why there was salad in the first place, seeing as nobody in this room likes salad…”

 

Doctor Schneep and Iplier duck behind a few chairs, chucking grapes like tiny bullets. JJ gets a sandwich to the face, peanut butter smearing his hair.

 

Then somebody added the drinks and it all went downhill.

 

One of the Googles gets a cup of water to the face and started shorting out, the others dragging him out towards the lab. Wilford chucks his milkshake at the Jims, and they all went down. Dark just sat there surrounded by chaos with a deep sigh. Marvin was levitating the unused cups and lobbing them at Jack and Mark, who were fighting them off with plates and plastic knives.

 

Robbie tossed the apple core at the garbage can and accidentally nailed Yandere, who had been recording this on their phone. They pulled it off of their hair and tossed it at Bim, who went down with a dramatic cry of ‘DEATH!’, clutching his heart.

 

JJ had ducked down under a shield one of his gloves supplied, trying to think of a way to escape the chaos.

 

He was surprised, however, when his question was answered for him. The room turned blue-tinted and shadowed, and he was confronted with crushing silence. He popped up and saw Dark pushing in his chair, ripples coming off of him at every turn. The demon raised a brow. |Jameson. Care to go first?|

 

He nodded and sent a feeling of relief towards the man before running out of the room as fast as he could towards his room. He noticed a few hands beckoning to him and he followed. They knew what they were talking about. He jumped through a crack they were holding open and reappeared in his room, gloves freezing in place when he returned.

 

 _*Relax friends. It’s just me. I can tell you all about it later.*_ A hand appeared with his hat, and three others took his jacket, hanging them on the coatstand by the door. _*Thank you._ *

 

A pair of hands put on a record, and he relaxed, the only sound in his room the one that signaled relaxation.

 

Two hands showed him a whiteboard. {Should you make sure everyone is alright?} He tapped his hand on his chin in thought before shaking his head. Hey were probably fine, and having a great time at that. They returned the board to the desk, and he flopped on the bed, looking at the hands in his room. He supposed he really should count them-

 

A group of hands formed numbers. 43? Really? How dandy!

 

He watched them for a while, not paying attention to the time until he got a faint knock at his door and the gloves all vanished, along with the items they were playing with. He got up and went to open it.

 

Jack fell into the room, and he heard the sound of footsteps running away. His face paled as he saw the red mark on his creator’s jaw, and he dragged him in, a few gloves appearing to help. As soon as the door closed they all appeared, most getting him onto the bed and others holding ice and medicine.

 

He thought as the hands applied the ice and set down some water on the nightstand. How long should it be until he woke up? Who had done this to him anyway?

 

The hands that weren’t working on helping Jack disappeared just in case. He sat on the end of his bed, chewing his thumbnail in worry. Most of the hands receded, except for the few that were holding ice to his jaw and the few clingier ones that were stroking his hair and adjusting his clothes to make sure he has comfortable.

 

He heard another knock on his door and he looked out of the peephole. Chase stood there, looking concerned. He waved a hand impatiently at the hands, opening the door once he felt that they were hidden.

 

_*Hello! How can I help you Chase?*_

 

“Yeah, hey- Have you seen Jack? I saw him around here and I can’t find him.”

 

He noticed the bag of ice around the other’s hand out of the corner of his eye and he felt a burning ember of anger. He frowned. _*Sorry Chase. I haven’t seen him. Maybe ask Host?*_

 

Chase’s eyes hardened. “I can see him on your bed. You know you’re rubbish at lying, right?”

 

_*You know you knocked him out, right?*_

 

Chase was taken aback at the hardened look in JJ’s eyes. “James-”

 

_*You can’t put aside your differences and just talk about it, can you? You can’t just make it so we can live in peace without your petty arguments about things Jack had no control over?*_

 

“JJ-”

 

 _*I will be downstairs for dinner.*_ He closed the door and slumped behind it, letting out a sigh. A few hands returned and one ran through his hair as another patted his cheek.

 

He saw Jack’s lips move and the hands disappeared except for the few that held ice to his jaw.

 

 _“JJ? Why can’t I make any noise-”_ The man mouthed, looking confused.

 

_*It’s one of the properties of my room. Sorry about that. I can get you someplace where you can talk-*_

 

_“It’s fine! Don’t worry about it! The silence is… pretty nice actually. What happened?”_

 

He thought for a second. _*Well…..*_

 

_“JJ. What happened?”_

 

_*I found you outside of my room knocked out and carried you in here.*_

 

_“You carried me in here? By yourself?”_

 

He winced. That wasn’t exactly believable. He tapped a hand on his knee. _*Well…*_

 

A hand appeared and started rapidly signalling to JJ. Another appeared and wrote on the whiteboard in the corner.

 

_“What the hell-?”_

 

All of the hands appeared and were freaking out. _*Woah woah woah! Settle down! What’s-*_

 

He winced as a bright splotch of color appeared in the corner of his room, leaving all of the gloves to retreat and hide in the furthest corner. The pink was nauseating.

 

_“JJ? What’s going on?!”_

 

He stood up, feeling the fear radiating from the gloves and Jack himself. _*You need to leave. I don’t know what-*_

 

Jagged lines of red and blue intersected the pink, and splotches of green and yellow appeared, crawling over the walls. A group of hands grabbed onto Jack and guided him towards the door.

 

_*Get him to Host. He’ll probably be in the Library.*_

 

_“JJ?! What about you?!”_

 

_*I’ll be fine. Leave!*_

 

A few hands pulled open a rift and ushered Jack out of there, ignoring his confused motions.

 

_“JJ! Tell me you’re going to be okay?!”_

 

A couple of the braver hands stuck around, if only to grab him his cane. JJ noticed Jack’s concerned glance at him as a few hands pushed him through. He gripped his cane tight as the rift closed, leaving him with about ten hands as backup. These were the bravest of the bunch, although he could feel the fear coming from a few of them. He tried to send through some calming thoughts as the colors crawled over the walls. Someone has to protect this realm. He clicked a button on his sword as color briefly emenated the room before flickering back to monochrome. A blade appeared out of the tip and he swung it forwards, eyes watching the color for movement. His room flickered again.

 

 _“*Who-*”_ He shifted from one feet to the other, eying the swirling pink.

 

 _*Dares-*_ The hands clenched as the green began to glow.

 

_“*Approach?*”_

 

The blue and red jolted forwards and he raised the cane just in time for another to slam into it. The room flickered again and he swept a foot out in time to catch a leg and jumped back into another person, knocking them into the ground. The hands flew, restraining as much as they could amidst the moving limbs. He rolled over, holding his cane out towards one of the beings.

 

_*This place is protected!*_

 

A rift opened just in time for more hands to appear. He swung forwards-

 

And his gloves caught him just before he touched the person, dragging him back. He fought until one of them stole his cane. The room flickered again and he saw the people clearly for the first time.

 

_*Anti? Dark? Wilford? What are you chaps-*_

 

|How do you know us demon?|

 

There was a glitchy gasp. “H̸o̷l̵y̵ ̷s̸h̷i̸t̸-̸ ̵J̵J̵?̶!̷”

 

“JJ?”

 

|Jameson?|

 

The hands let go of him and he dropped to the floor. He narrowed his eyes and the color was fought back by the monochrome. He frowned. _*Now why did you go to the trouble of getting here like that? You could have just knocked.*_

 

“Y̵o̶u̸’̴r̸e̸ ̸a̴ ̸d̵e̶m̶o̷n̷?̶”

 

_*A what?*_

 

|You remember your former life in our original realms before we were given characteristics.|

 

_*Oh, that. Yes. You folks are asking... why?*_

 

“Because you’re like us Jamie.”

 

_*No need to be like that dear chap. I thought that was normal?*_

 

|It’s rare. Now who are your friends?|

 

 _*Oh, the gloves! They’re helpers of mine- each have their own personality. Say hello, don’t be rude!*_ A few of the hands nervously waved, and one brave one even shook Dark and Wilford’s hands.

 

“Ah. Useful. Have you seen Jack or-”

 

A group of hands tore open the rift from earlier and gestured to it.

 

|You just opened a rift in spacetime?|

 

He shrugged. *I don’t do that, they do.*

 

“But aren’t they-”

 

One motioned for him to pause and two other grabbed the board. It wrote down something. {He’s our protector, not our master.}

 

“Oh, like I am to the Jims?”

 

The many hands gave thumbs-ups. Another few- maybe it was just a neater group, not clingy- went to adjust Wilford’s bowtie and Dark’s hair. Wilford happily let them while Dark brushed them away. They crossed over each other like they were crossing their arms, and a third waved a finger at him. The other two moved closer and fixed his hair anyway, the third giving him a thumbs-up once they were done.

 

They floated over to JJ and adjusted his hair and gave him his hat and jacket.

 

_*You three are such parents.*_

 

One of them flapped at him while the other two gave him a ruffle of his hair while the other held his hat.

 

|They definitely have personality.|

 

“̵Y̴e̴p̴.̶ ̵W̸h̸i̴c̸h̶ ̵o̷f̶ ̷y̴o̸u̶ ̸w̴o̴u̸l̴d̴n̴’̷t̷ ̸h̶e̴s̶i̶t̶a̴t̴e̵ ̶t̸o̷ ̴s̸t̷a̵b̸ ̸s̸o̸m̵e̶o̴n̸e̸ ̸w̴h̸o̴ ̶h̴u̶r̶t̵ ̷J̶J ̷h̸e̴r̵e̴?̸”̶

 

All of the hands immediately stopped that they were doing and turned around to face him. A few even got knives.

 

“I̷ ̴t̷a̴k̸e̶ ̴t̵h̵a̷t̵ ̷a̷s̷ ̵a̷ ̶y̴e̶s̸.̵ ̷G̵o̸o̶d̴.̷ ̸W̴h̴a̴t̵ ̸a̵b̷o̷u̸t̶ ̶t̷h̷e̴ ̶o̷t̸h̷e̷r̶s̴?̸”

 

A group appeared with cards with letters on them. {It depends.}

 

“Fair enough, wouldn’t ya say Darky?”

 

|They’re certainly loyal things, aren’t they?|

 

One went over and booped Anti on the nose, gesturing to the still-open portal. Ah, the ones with actual organizational skills. Anti hissed in return.

 

|I suppose we should be leaving then. It was nice to see you Jameson.|

 

The cards changed. {J-A-M-E-S} A hand pointed to it repeatedly.

 

|Yes, yes, James. Salutations-|

 

“And bye-bye!”

 

They went through the rift.

  


\--------

 

Everyone sat in the living room.

 

“Can we stop knocking each other out?” Marvin held a thing of ice to his head. “Please?” Apparently he’d ran head-first into a door to avoid Bing and had gotten knocked out cold. There was a general mutter of agreement.

 

“J̵’̵s̵ ̷a̴ ̸d̸e̵m̸o̷n̸!̵”

 

“What?!”

 

|Anti! You don’t go around telling that to people!| Dark smacked him upside the head.

 

A hand appeared and flipped him off. Another appeared and smacked that hand, and the first hung limply, as if embarrassed. More likely annoyed they got caught. JJ waved them off. Another appeared and played with his hat. They were getting braver around people ever since the three others had broken into his room.

 

“Speaking of telling stuff to people, what are those?” Mark gestured to the gloves. The one with his hat waved.

 

*They’re sentient gloves. I thought that was pretty obvious, but people keep asking.*

 

“Like Super Smash?”

 

Jack gasped. “Just like Smash! How have I not noticed that sooner?!”

 

“Because ya didn’t.”

 

“No shit!”

 

“Guys, guys, chill. Anyone want more popcorn?”

 

“Why do you guys like popcorn so much?”

 

They just stared at Mark. Chase went into the kitchen and came back with a hat. “Look familiar?”

 

Mark jumped back. “What the-”

 

“We have a sentient microwave that makes really good popcorn. What else were we supposed to do but make friends with him and have him make popcorn for us in exchange for movies and Pokemon cards?”

 

“Pokemon cards?” The machine beeped and Mark flinched. “He does know that that was character me, not real me, right?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, we know. You’re nicer, that’s for sure.” Wilford was examining one of his revolvers.

 

“Wait, he’s in this universe?”

|Yeah- I think we locked him in with the Jims one time, didn’t we?|

 

“Yep. Hasn’t come back since.”

 

|I still need to shoot him at some point…|

 

“Beat ya to it, sorry Darky.”

 

|Fine, stab him.|

 

“S̴o̴r̷r̴y̸ ̶h̴o̸n̷.̴ ̷A̴l̴r̵e̵a̵d̸y̶ ̶d̴i̵d̷ ̵t̷h̵a̴t̵ ̸t̸o̴o̸.̶”  Anti pat his knee in mock sympathy, his grin no wider than usual but his eyes bright.

 

“Are you guys-” Jack looked between the three of them. The two other than Dark burst out laughing.

 

|No. Septiplier was bad enough.|

 

Anti was still literally rolling on the floor laughing his head off. Wilford was chuckling, and Dark coughed to keep down a laugh.

 

“W̶e̵’̷r̵e̶ ̸j̷u̶s̵t̸ ̶f̶r̴i̶e̷n̷d̸s̵ ̷d̴i̶p̸s̵h̶i̵t̵.”

 

“Sorry, sorry! You know I’m not good at social cues sometimes!”

 

“S̸t̵r̵a̴n̴g̷e̵,̴ ̸b̴e̴c̷a̵u̸s̵e̸ ̸I̷’̶m̶ ̷e̵x̵c̴e̴l̸l̵e̵n̶t̸ ̴a̶t̶ ̵t̷h̸e̴m̴.̶”

 

|That’s not what you said yesterday at dinner-|

 

“W̴H̵Y̶ ̶D̴O̷E̵S̵ ̷E̴V̸E̴R̶Y̴T̵H̵I̷N̷G̶ ̴Y̵O̷U̷ ̷S̴A̵Y̷ ̷S̵O̴U̵N̶D̸ ̶G̸A̷Y̸?̶!̶”

Dark just sat there with a deep sigh.

 

“What did I tell you to say whenever someone said something like this bruh?”

 

Dark winced. |No.|

 

“Come on!”

 

“Okay, now I’m curious. What is it Dark?”

 

The man curled into himself, for once looking out of his element. |No.|

 

“Please?” Marvin was doing his puppy-dog eyes. Dark sighed.

 

|Fine. I am a meme machine.|

 

There was three seconds of silence before the room burst into laughter again.

 

|I am never doing that again. Please pass the popcorn.| Chase did while he chuckled.

 

 _*This is fun and all, but has anyone seen Host?*_ A few more hands appeared tugging him away. _*Okay then. See ya around chaps.*_

 

“See ya JJ.”

 

He was dragged through a rift and into the library, where Host was pouring over a book. He waved to the hands, who knocked on a nearby table.

 

_*Hello Host.*_

 

“Oh, JJ. The Host did not sense you enter. How are you doing?” His fingers were running over the books, gleaning their secrets.

 

 _*Have you ever tried playing the piano Host?*_ That caused the man to slow in his almost frantic searching.

 

“The Host has not. Why does JJ present this suggestion?”

 

_*Your hands are nimble- you might be able to play it. Would you like me to ask Dark to teach you?*_

 

Host actually paused. “The Host will have to think about the offer. He extends his thanks.”

 

 _*No problem. I know it too if you want me to help. I can actually produce sound through an instrument if I try hard enough you know.*_ He sent a flash of amusement towards the man and started to leave the room. _*Thank you for helping with Jack and the gloves by the way.*_

 

“It is no problem. The Host was happy to help.”

 

Jameson projected some happiness in return and went through the rift. He appeared surrounded by the others, who were observing the rift. As soon as he was through the hands closed it and hid near him, uncomfortable with the scrutiny of the others. He absently ran his fingers over the cotton-silk material. It felt like cotton but was cool like silk.

 

He looked at them. * _Why are you making them uncomfortable?_ * As soon as the words left his mouth he knew how aggressive they sounded. _*I mean- not that you aren’t welcome, I was just wondering what you were doing.*_

 

“J̴e̵e̵z̶e̴ ̸m̶a̷n̴,̸ ̴c̷a̵l̸m̸ ̷d̸o̶w̷n̶.̵ ̴W̵e̸’̸r̶e̸ ̸j̷u̵s̷t̷ ̸c̷u̸r̶i̶o̷u̶s̷.̴”

 

He gathered himself and nodded, stepping out of the way and letting the gloves re-open the portal so they could observe it.

 

To his surprise he heard the doorbell. He walked over and opened it, making sure everything was out of sight. He smiled when he opened the door.

 

 _*Hello Patton!*_ The moral Side was standing on his doorstep with a figure in black.

 

“Hey JJ! Just the person I wanted to see! Do you mind doing your thing to Anxiety here? He’s getting a bit…”

 

He nodded and a few gloves appeared, pulling a rift directly to his room. If anyone was getting overstimulated his place was the best place to be. He heard a few faint groans as the other rift disappeared, and he ushered the two of them inside. Anxiety immediately relaxed.

 

He gestured towards the corners of the room and the gloves slowly re-appeared. Patton was immediately smitten with them.

 

_“These are so cute!”_

 

JJ simply nodded and watched the hands grab thick, heavy blankets and put on a record. Anxiety slowly started to relax.

 

They sat there until the figure finally looked up at JJ.

 

_“Thanks.”_

 

He waved him off. _*It’s no problem. Feel free to come by anytime.*_

 

The two of them nodded at him and they disappeared in a burst of black smoke. He looked at the time and headed downstairs for dinner.

 

It had been a long day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I wanted to write more but it really needed to get wrapped up before I lost my sanity. Thank you for reading, and have a great day!
> 
> EDIT: It seems this will become a series of sorts!   
> Also, BiZaRe Pistachio pointed out a typo and I fixed it! It really was confusing, so thank you for pointing it out! If anyone else has any questions or notices something like that in anything I do, feel free to point it out! I'm happy to answer questions/fix stuff. I'm only human after all!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
